


Paris Love

by Marinetteshamster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, Falling In Love, LITERALLY, MariBat, Tags will be added as we continue in the story, They will be in loooove, Titus is lowkey used as a plotpoint but I still love him, but I promise there will be lots of batboys too, but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinetteshamster/pseuds/Marinetteshamster
Summary: When Alya invites Marinette for a fun unknown activity, she doesn't expect to meet a mysterious boy with the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen. She doesn't expect anything to grow from it either, but hey, things don't always go as we expect them to. In the end Marinette can only be glad.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 35
Kudos: 154





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been 8 months since I completely fell in love with Daminette fics, and as I have started writing since then as well, I figured I would pay back to this lovely ship <3 I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing in!!

'Marinette, c'mon girl, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!' It was Alya who had spoken these words, while trying to drag Marinette away from her mirror. 'You look fine, really. Just come already!'

It was true, Marinette did look really nice. She wore a pretty dress that had a black top with a sweetheart neckline and poofy sleeves. The skirt was made of a white fabric, the bottom completely covered in pink glitters that slowly decreased in number once you went upwards. There was also a shiny pink gauze over the skirt, with the whole thing being connected with a white band around her waist. She wore her hair in one bun and had put on a little make-up that accentuated her beautiful bluebell eyes. She had designed it herself, along with Alya's dress, who wore a simple, stunning orange one piece dress, with over the shoulder sleeves that connected in the middle of her chest, creating a wide v-neckline of sorts. The dress complemented her hair really well, that was let down in soft waves. They both looked really nice.

'You haven't even told me where we're going though! You just told me to "put on something formal", that's it! How do I know if this is formal enough? What if everybody sees me and thinks I look horrible? What if-' She was interrupted by Alya who gripped her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. 'Girl, relax. You look fine, really. I promise you the only looks you will be getting tonight, will be of envy, okay? Now, let's go!' She linked her arm with Marinette's, and together they left her room. After saying a quick goodbye to her Maman, they stepped in the car driven by Marinette's father, who drove them to the still unknown location.

Once they stepped out, Marinette's mouth fell open. 'You're taking us to Septime? But they're notorious for how hard it is to get a reservation!' The restaurant had a Michelin star and everything!

'You're forgetting that my mom is a really famous chef. I mean, otherwise there would be no way she's working in monsieur Bourgeois's restaurant. And because of the ladyblog, I am also somewhat famous. Believe me, the Césaire name has quite some pull. Besides, you're the heir to one of the most famous boulangeries in Paris, and the niece of world renowned chef Cheng.' Alya rolled her eyes. 'Believe me, we'll be just fine.'

And it appeared she was right. The host didn't protest as Alya claimed her reservation, although he did seem a bit annoyed about having to serve children. As they were led to their table, Marinette couldn't help but to feel everyone was staring at them.  _ What if they're mad that two kids are preventing way more important people from getting reservations? What if she didn't look good after all? Was she underdressed? What if she was overdressed! _ She was pulled from her thoughts as Alya touched her arm, clearly having noticed her racing mind. Right. Everything was fine. Everything was fine, fine, fine. She took a deep breath, and went to sit down at the table at which they had arrived to while she had been panicking. Luckily everyone around them had gone back to their own businesses. Everyone, but one person. Piercing green eyes were the only thing she managed to catch, felt piercing into her very soul, before he too looked away. But before Marinette could examine him further, her attention was already demanded again by Alya. Oh well.

* * *

Marinette had had a fun evening. She loved doing things like this with Alya every once in a while, doing something completely new together. They had laughed a lot, taken a lot of selfies, and the food had been very good too, although that was of course to be expected of a restaurant with a Michelin star. She had caught a few other glimpses from the green eyed person, but she had decided to not pay too much attention to it.

But as amazing as her evening had been, it all threatened to go down the drain as she tripped over the threshold as they were leaving the building. Her first thought was  _ Of course something like this has to happen _ , quickly followed by  _ Oh no, I hope my dress doesn't get damaged _ . She had spent so much time on it too! She braced herself for impact, but felt someone catch her just before she hit the ground. As she opened her eyes, which she had intuitively closed, she saw herself staring in those piercing green eyes again. By the time he had helped her up again her face was already a deep scarlet. Besides his beautiful eyes, her rescuer had black hair. He seemed to be about her age and wore a suit that looked really expensive. A suit, she noticed horrified, that was now damaged around the knees. She started apologising. 'I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz and now your suit is damaged! I am really really sorry, I'm willing to try and fix it,' -although she had no idea how she would do that- 'I'm kind of a designer so...' Marinette's sentence trailed off as she saw that the boy didn't really look mad.

'Thank you for your offer, mademoiselle...?' A little anxiously Marinette replied 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you.' The boy nodded. 'Well, thank you for your offer, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, but I have no need for it. I have access to my own resources that are more than able to undo this damage.' Internally, Marinette heaved a relieved sigh. Although she had offered, realistically there would have been no way she would have been able to fix his pants. Dang, she really needed to be more careful.

Before either party was able to say something else, they were interrupted by a man coming through the doors, who looked kind of similar to Marinette's rescuer. 'Ah, there you are Damian. Come, we need to go, Alfred is waiting. Ladies.' He flashed them a smile before walking to the road where a car was parked, a man with grey hair holding open the doors. The boy, Damian, nodded at the girls and followed him without saying another word. Alya and Marinette watched as Damian and the man who was probably his father entered the car and were driven away to who knows where. When they were out of sight, they shared one look and promptly burst into laughter.

'Man, did that really just happen? And did you hear how formal he talked? Like, you're fourteen, not forty!' Alya wheezed. When they had both finally regained their composures she finished with 'It was lucky he caught you tho! It would have sucked if you had really fallen. And hey, at least he was kinda cute too. ' Marinette nodded. Yeah, kinda cute. But as they waited for her father to pick them up again, and later that night when she tried to fall asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about those fierce green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I feel like it gets overlooked a lot that a lot of people in Marinette's class have connections. The dresses aren't based on actual designs, I made them up, but if people want I would love sketching them out for you!! Also, in terms of timeline, I imagine this to be when Marinette is about 14, so she is still very young, but Damian has had the chance to calm down a little. She has met Adrien of course, but I'm not yet sure what I want to do with him, so any suggestions for that? 
> 
> Updates will be every sunday, next chapter Marinette and Damian will meet again and get to know eachother a little bit better! I'll see you then!!


	2. Offical introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am absolutely shocked by how many people want to read this story!! Thank you all so much, I love you all! I was a bit caught up with school and work this work, so I only had time to react to your comments just now, but please know that I adore every single one that's being left! 
> 
> But anyway, as promised: Damian and Marinette meet each other for real and get to know each other a little!!

The next day, Marinette could be found in the Trocadéro Gardens. At school everyone had loved their story of what had happened at the restaurant, and as a result she and Alya had been asked questions the entire day. Some girls had even exclaimed how romantic being caught by a stranger was and what they wouldn't give to be in her place. She loved her friends, she really did, but it was all a little bit overwhelming. Also, in hindsight maybe it hadn't been the best idea to have gone out on a school day in the first place, because Marinette was now dealing with a headache.

So, after school she had decided to grab a few pastries from the bakery and to go sketching in the Gardens to clear her mind a little, just like she always did when she wanted to get some peace or inspiration. She had been making good progress on her latest design, when she was pulled back to the real world by something. Confused, she looked around, wondering what had attracted her subconcious's attention. It wasn't hard to find, as there was currently a huge dog panting in front of her. It didn't seem about to attack her, so tentatively she reached out a hand and began to pet it, although wondering why the dog was alone. Surely such a big, well groomed-looking dog wasn't left to wander the streets alone? That was when she noticed the nametag on the collar which had apparently shifted around a bit, as the tag was closer to the back of the neck than the front. She twisted the collar back to its supposed position and read the name. 'Titus huh. Where's your owner Titus? Did he leave you alone?' Of course Titus didn't answer her, so she just continued to pet him while he panted happily and even tried to lick her. Well, until his owner shows up, it looks like she was promoted to dogsitter.

* * *

Marinette had been chilling with Titus for a good half hour now, but his owner still hadn't showed up. Fortunately Titus was well behaved and really sweet, but she didn't quite know what to do if nobody came. She couldn't exactly take him home, a big dog like him in such a small house like hers would not go well, let alone that it could be seen as her stealing him. So, she supposed, she would wait until it was dark and if nobody showed up she would go to an animal shelter. They would know what to do right? But she hadn't even finished the thought when Titus suddenly jumped up from where he had been laying at her feet and bolted away. _Dangit_. Quickly, she grabbed her pack, thankful that she had already packed it just after he had showed up, and began running too. 'Titus, here!' The dog in question had just turned a corner, but she hoped he would listen nonetheless. But as she made the turn herself, she promptly ran into someone and started falling. Again. Why did this keep happening to her? However, this time she was caught even faster than she had been the day before. She began talking before she was even back on her feet again. 'Thank you so much, have you maybe also seen- Oh.' There, standing by their feet was Titus. She sighed relieved. Then, she saw who had caught her, and the person the dog had apparently run to. It was Damian, the boy from yesterday, whose eyebrows had went up when he recognised her as well.

'Are you really that incapable of keeping yourself upwards? This is the second time in 24 hours I have had to catch you.'

'I- Honestly? I really seem to be. I'm super clumsy, ask literally anyone who knows me.' They were both silent. Then, at the same time, 'So is Titus your dog?' 'Why were you running and calling after my dog?' Marinette gestured for the other to go first. Damian repeated the question. 'Well, I guess that answers my question too. But uhm. I don't actually really know? I was sitting in the park when he just showed up like 30 minutes ago and since I didn't know who his owner was, we hung out for a bit. But then he suddenly began running, I guess he smelled you or something, and I didn't really think about it, I just started running too. I guess I felt like it would suck if I found the owner, which is you apparently but didn't have the dog anymore and couldn't really help you despite having had him with me for that long, you know? So yeah. But I'm glad he found you back!' Ugh, she was rambling again. Snapping her mouth shut, she looked at Damian. What did he think of her now? First, he has to ruin his expensive suit to catch her, then he has to catch her _again_ , while it also sounds like she is stealing his dog!

However, Damian didn't look angry with her. He even wore a small smile! 'I suppose I owe you a "thank you" for looking after my dog then. Thank you.' It came out kind of stiff, Marinette noticed. Wondering if she could change that, she started talking again. 'It's really no problem, he seems really well behaved! Anyway, I know yesterday could have gone a lot better, so how about we start over?' She held out her hand. 'Hi, I'm Marinette and I'm a klutz extraordinaire. What about you?' Damian looked at her hand, but decided to accept it. 'Hello Marinette, my name is Damian and I am visiting Paris with my father. Pleased to make your acquaintance.' This time, he smiled for real.

Thinking of what to say next, Marinette looked around. When she saw Titus, panting happily, she got reminded of what she had been doing before he showed up, or rather, what she had with her.

'Hey, do you want to go to the Gardens? We can sit there, and I have pastries from my parents' bakery with me. I'll give you some too, as a thank you!' Damian tilted his head, seemingly considering the offer. Ultimately though, Titus agreed for him by heading back to the park himself.

There, they talked for the next hour. Marinette learned that, although it was a bit hard to get Damian talking at first, when he eventually opened up a bit more, the boy was really interesting and actually had a sense of humour too, just a really dry one. He had strong opinions and was really passionate too, especially when it came to his pets, of which he apparently had _a lot_. They were just in the middle of discussing the merits of taking a hamster as a pet, when they got interrupted by the sounds of Vivaldi's _Spring_. Damian's ringtone. As it turned out, his father requested his presence, so he needed to go. Before he went to leave he turned to Marinette and said in a serious tone, 'I apologise for having to cut our conversation off. But for what it's worth, I... I enjoyed it. Maybe we'll see eachother again another time.' Then he walked away.

Marinette chewed on her lip, considering. She really had had fun too. Maybe they could be friends? He hadn't seemed directly opposed to it, after all. Mind made up, she quickly scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and ran after him. 'Damian, wait!' He did. When she caught up with him, she gave him the piece of paper, along with the box with the pastries that hadn't been eaten yet. 'Here, my number, for if you want to talk again. And keep the pastries, I have enough at home anyway.' He looked surprised, but accepted them with grace. 'Thank you Marinette. I'm certain my father will enjoy them as well.'

After they had parted ways, Marinette couldn't help but keep thinking about him. Would he text? Had he really enjoyed their conversation? And although he was still a bit stiff and kept up his formal speech, he had seemed to loosen up a little. _Maybe that's just how rich people are_ , she thought. After all, monsieur Agreste and Chloé, the other rich people she knew, weren't exactly the pinnacle of social skills either. Alya really had been right, Damian was kind of cute, maybe even more now that she knew him a little.

That night, not only kept she seeing his beautiful green eyes, but the smile he had started to show more and more that day as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Marinette going to the Trocadéro Gardens (the english name is kind of ugly tho >_<) for inspiration is actually backed up by canon, by the M. Pigeon episode in particular! And I mean, she's absolutely right to! If you're ever in Paris you should visit them, because although they can be a bit busy at times, they are really nice nonetheless! Besides, they have a really good view on the Eiffel Tower too, which is something you'd probably be interested in if you're a tourist! 
> 
> Lastly, thank you again so much for reading!! I'll see you next week, with a chapter where Marinette and Damian meet up again, and a nice little Worried Damian POV as a treat!


	3. Trouble in paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I'm back! I'm really sad to tell you this will be a short chapter, because I have a huge paper (3000 words!) due tomorrow and I didn't have enough time to write the second half of the chapter. However, once I've handed it in I'll immediately start working on the second part, so you can expect it either monday or tuesday, I promise! After that I'm free for like two weeks so I'll be able to start writing chapters in advance again. I'm really sorry!

It was Saturday, and Marinette hadn't heard from Damian since. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. She had really thought they had had some sort of a click. Her friends were disappointed as well, but that was because they were convinced that what was between Damian and her was romantic in kind, no matter how much she tried to convince them otherwise. Either way, she told herself she had accepted it and that it didn't really bother her, but when her phone beeped to indicate she'd gotten a message, she couldn't open it fast enough, just like she had been reacting to all other messages for the past few days. But where she had been continuously disappointed the past few days, this one did the opposite.

_ Unknown _

Hello Marinette,

apologies for the late message, I have regrettably been very busy these past few days.  However, my father has given me the day off, with the suggestion I go explore Paris. Are you perhaps free to accompany me? I look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely, Damian

Marinette giggled when she read it. Did he really not know how to text like a normal teenager? Adorable. Then she realised what she had thought and quickly corrected herself. _No, not adorable. Damian is just a friend, a friend that wants to get to know Paris a little. He is_ NOT _adorable._ It didn't really work as well as she wanted it to.

_ You _

Hey Damian! I'm glad to hear from you!

Yes, I'm free the entire day, did you have anything in particular in mind that you wanted to visit?

It turned out he didn't really care where they were going to. As Marinette also gleefully found out, he really did type like that, although he had thankfully been leaving the addressations. They agreed to meet up around 13:00 in the Trocadéro Gardens again. As it was currently 11:00, it left her with plenty of time to get ready. That left her with the biggest question: what was she going to wear? Opening her closet, she considered her options. They were possibly gonna walk a lot, so jeans were a definite yes, along with sneakers. Eventually she ended up choosing a comfortable pair of high-waisted jeans, combined with a cute top and a jacket in case the weather would start turning. She also grabbed a backpack in which Tikki could properly hide. When it was almost time to go, she went downstairs and filled a tin with delicious cookies, intended for both her and Damian, as well as the kwami if it came to it. She also grabbed a couple of croissants. They were in Paris after all, they couldn't have that he hadn't eaten a Parisian croissant at least once. Satisfied, she left the bakery, happily humming a song. She would be more than on time! 

* * *

Marinette was so not going to be on time. She was about to exit the metro with fifteen minutes on the clock still, when she had gotten the akuma alert. Cursing Hawkmoth, she waited until nobody was in sight to transform, hoping that this would just be a quick akuma like M. Pigeon again. That hope quickly vanished when she checked out the footage acquired so far. She couldn't gauge the akuma's abilities and skill very well yet, but it was rampaging somewhere around the 13th arrondissement, which was not at all close to Trocadéro. Casting one last longing look in the direction of the Gardens, she began swinging. _I'm sorry Damian, but saving Paris goes first._

* * *

When she arrived, she was relieved to see that Chat Noir was there already, taunting and distracting the akuma. Jumping in the fight as well, she asked him what he had gathered so far. 'He calls himself Fédéré, he has the power to turn anyone into "feracious soldiers", dunno what happened to him though. Probably another guy that got too obsessed with the past. Either way, I'm pretty sure his akuma is in his rifle or bayonet. Isn't that a _knife-_ changing surprise?' Ladybug sighed at the pun, although it was mostly for show. It was actually a pretty good one, and at least this one wasn't centered around cats. 'Thank you kitty, now let's crush Hawkmoth's little _rebellion_ , shall we!'

Although they tried to handle this akuma as quickly as possible, Chat having somehow picked up on her hurry, it seemed like Hawkmoth had had some spare time to spend on designing this one, because it was actually among some of the stronger and more dangerous ones. As a result, the fight took way longer than she wanted it to, along with them getting beat up a lot more worse than they usually did. It was one of the many disadvantages of having to fight akumatised adults, they were just much stronger than akumatised teenagers. In the end though, they managed to beat him with a complicated plan involving her radio lucky charm, seven buildings, two streetlights, one tennisball and a really long gardenhose. Afterwards, she quickly bumped her fist with Chat Noir's and swung away as far as possible. The fight had actually moved to somewhere in the 14th arrondissement, so she had less distance to cover, but she still only got to the 15th, leaving her no choice but to take the metro for the last bit as Tikki recovered. Worried, Marinette looked on her phone. It was almost 13:30, what would Damian think? Would he still be there? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! But hey, at least you won't have to wait an entire week for the answer :P  
> Anyway, for the second half of the chapter, would you prefer it if I just added it to this one, or made it a whole new chapter? I dont think it will be very long, but I don't know if that matters for your opinion.   
> I'll see you guys soon, with the other part and personal notes on both halves (like why I created this akuma)!


	4. Trouble in paradise pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2! It's currently almost 2 am here so _technically_ it's Wednesday instead of the Monday/Tuesday I said I would upload this on, but if you're American it's still Tuesday for you, so close enough. In my defense: Writing my paper took way longer than I thought it was gonna take, I handed it in over 6 hours too late (I probably totally failed it too:(), and then I had work today so I just didn't have a lot of time to write. 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be like 500 words or something, but somehow I ended up with over 1200 instead. Consider it an apology for only partially uploading Sunday, I guess. Enjoy!

Annoyed, Damian looked at his phone. It was 13:30 and Marinette still wasn't where they'd agreed to meet up. From their previous meetings, he had thought she didn't seem like the type to just stand somebody up, but it was already half an hour later. He had been willing to give her a chance, but by now it was pretty clear she wasn't gonna show up. Disappointing. He wondered what he was going to do next. He could go back to the hotel, but then Father would ask why he was back already when he said he'd had plans. On the other hand, staying where he was was risky because it would increase his chances of being recognised. So far it had been a trip with relatively little paparazzi, and he would like to keep it that way, especially if he was going to be making plans with people. Well, it looked like he didn't have to worry about the latter anymore at least. By now it was 13:35. He should have just brought Titus along, maybe then this little outing could have been of some use at least. It was not too late to still do that, he supposed. As he got up however, he saw a frazzled-looking girl running into the park, looking wildly around. As she walked into his direction, he saw it was actually Marinette. Her hair was completely mussed up and she was incredibly red in the face, possibly due to her running for an unknown period of time. What on earth had happened to her? Had she been in another accident? It wasn't completely unlikely, especially considering how their past two encounters had started. Quickly he looked her over more. Her clothes didn't seem to be ripped, but she walked with a bit of a limp, like her back hurted. She also looked completely exhausted.

'Damian! I'm so glad you're still here and I'm so so sorry I'm late, I got caught up in the akuma and it took Ladybug and Chat Noir way longer to defeat it than it takes them normally and I think I also may have been turned into one of Fédérés zombie-soldiers but I don't really remember and I'm really sorry!'

Marinette started rambling as soon as she was within earshot, and she was now standing before him. She had said multiple unfamiliar words, but he was too distracted by her body language. Although he could tell she felt guilty, there was also something besides that going on that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. Pushing it aside as nervousness, he decided to focus on the verbal part for now, starting with the... akumas she mentioned? Admittedly, he hadn't read up on Parisian culture before he had headed here, but this clearly seemed like a big deal and he didn't think he was _that_ out of touch with popular culture, despite what Todd and Drake might say.

When he asked her, she looked surprised. 'Oh right, I'd kinda forgotten for a bit you're not from Paris. I'll explain later, okay? This day was supposed to be about showing you around the city, and we're already late! Let's go!'

And before he got the chance to ask her if she didn't want to sit down to rest first, he was already grabbed by the wrist and dragged back to where Marinette had come from. Well, it looked like he wasn't going to spend this afternoon alone after all.

* * *

Marinette's first destination was Parc Monceau, a place where, so she said, Monet had found the inspiration for his famous paintings. She had apparently remembered him briefly mentioning he liked to paint, and chosen this location because of it. He had to give it to her though, this was a beautiful park.

After Marinette had refreshed in the bathrooms, they had sat down on a bench. Asking his earlier question once again, she carefully answered.

'It's kind of hard to explain, and it's also definitely gonna sound like I'm making this up, but since a couple months Paris has been terrorised by a magic user called Hawkmoth every few days or something? If someone feels a particular strong negative emotion he can send an akuma, which is basically a butterfly that gives those upset people powers to do something about their situation. In turn they have to collect Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses. Ladybug and Chat Noir are the heroes by the way, and the miraculouses give them and Hawkmoth their powers. But yeah, I got caught up in such an attack on the way here.'

This time, he was even more aware of her weird body language. She was open enough in the beginning, but during the last sentences she had tensed up. It seemed like she was lying about something? He couldn't imagine what she would be lying about though. Sure, he had never heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir, which was a little concerning, but he doubted Marinette would just make up something that could very easily be disproven. So was she lying about being caught up in the attack? But then again, she really had felt guilty about being late. Damian couldn't quite put his fingers on it, and that put him off. He was not used to being left in the dark like this. But before he could think about it more, he was pulled from his thoughts by Marinette who was digging through her bag and had asked him a question, which he had completely missed. He asked her to repeat it.

Marinette, apparently having found what she was looking for, pulled a tin from her bag. 'Oh, I just asked where you're from, because you're obviously not Parisian.'

When he answered by saying he lived in Gotham, he only got a blank stare in return, which was surprising. Did she seriously not recognise the name, despite it being on the news about every other week? But then again, she hadn't seemed to recognise him yet either. But when he clarified Gotham was an American city, it was Marinette who looked more surprised.

'Wait really, you're not French? I already noticed your accent was a little different, but I just figured that was because you were from a different part of the country, or maybe one of the former colonies, not from a whole different country! How did you even end up learning French that well?!'

Damian picked his words carefully. 'My mother... ensured that I would get the best education possible. I also speak many other languages fluently.' It was true, in a way. Talia really had gotten the best of the best to teach him, but he couldn't exactly say that languages were only a small part of his former curriculum. Marinette accepted his explanation though, and accepted him a cookie.

'Whoa, that is so cool! I only speak French and a little English, but that's it. Hey, is it true that Americans in general don't really learn any other languages at school?'

They easily continued their conversation after that, flowing from topic to topic, while eating baked goods that rivaled Pennyworth's in quality. Of course, there was still the situation with the akumas she had mentioned that he wanted to know more about that, but he was sure he could come quite far by himself with some Google searches. Still, it would be nice to be able to talk to someone. _For information of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't quite the worried Damian I said I was going to write, but in his defense: He may be better, but he's still lowkey emotionally repressed, and also Marinette is still mostly a stranger to him. However, I tried my best to show he wasn't completely... unaffected either!
> 
> For my other notes: I named the akuma Fédéré because I got La Marseillaise head stuck in my head while writing this! It isn't it's original title, but fédérés (similar to American Federates, or so Wikipedia tells me) from Marseille (a French city) were they first to really start using it when they started rebelling (cue Ladybug's pun) against the Russians, and that's where it's got it name, and also where I got the name and powers for the akuma from! Sorry if this is badly explained, I'm tired. I checked the English Wikipedia though, and that one seems to do a way better job of explaining it, so if you really want to know more look that up I guess. 
> 
> Another one of my notes is that I purposefully made the the fight happen away from Marinette's location. Paris is big guys, there's just no way akumas are always created close to where she is. 
> 
> I feel like I had more notes, but I can't think of them right now, so I'm just going to bed instead. If I think of them later again, I might add them though. Anyway, good night!


End file.
